


Omnes Una Manet Nox

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Couch Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Orphans, Sex, Sibling Incest, Triplets, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: On a very fortunate day, the Baudelaire siblings Klaus and Violet along with the the Quagmire's Duncan, Quigley and Isadora decide to team up for some distracting fun in Orphan Shack.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Duncan Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Omnes Una Manet Nox

“Are you sure about this?” Klaus asked over his shoulder, setting out a silver tray laden with five milkshakes of varying flavours. He adjusted his glasses while straightening up, then looked over at a girl busying herself with a newspaper on the couch. Crossing the room he picked up another tray, this one having many little bowls of sweet fruits, a little cheese and a few crackers. 

While it wasn’t much it was perfect for a semi-formal get together, between two close families.

His newly decided-on girlfriend, Isadora, smirked as she looked up from the newspaper. “You know how much of a dorks my brothers are, and your sister isn’t any better. You know they need a little push… hopefully without one of them getting hurt.”

Klaus lowered onto the couch beside her, sinking comfortably into the softness and slinging one arm over his shoulder to pull the girl close. This get together at first had been just a friendly way to reconnect after a while apart trying to focus on the normal parts of their life without someone hunting down their fortune. He and the other four had settled down happily into small but stylish apartments, using what little money they were able to scrounge from the fortunes without being of age. 

After coming together as a couple, Klaus and Isadora had chosen to live together on the sixteenth floor, comfortable in their little home full of so many books Klaus calculated it would take at least ten years for both of them to get through all of them. Since no schools around could teach them anything new, neither did anything but sit, read, talk and enjoy each other’s company. To support them, Klaus took up a nice job at a little bakery down the road.

Across the hall, was Klaus’s sisters Violet and Sunny along with Beatrice, who Violet had officially adopted as her daughter while becoming the official guardian of her little sister as a way to keep both of the girls safe and hopefully raise them in a world where VFD wouldn’t be after them. The women hoped that when the girls came of age that they would even be able to do something that she and her brother hadn’t been allowed to, attend a school safety and not be forced into some crab filled shack.

Duncan and Quigley had chosen to take up their own apartment on the floor below, each of the boys not willing to spend too much time away from each other in fear of losing each other one again. The duo only allowed Isadora to share with Klaus, once he had promised to look after her with his life and make sure she was never taken from them. Even then they had been very unwilling to let their sister go but after much convincing from Violet they allowed it to happen. Months after, the pair still shared a bedroom despite having a spare room available.

“Well yes, but I seriously doubt we need to go… this far just to make them get together,” Klaus pushed, remembering how Isadora had changed her intentions for this little get together. 

Isadora rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, the books said that it was an effective way! And hey, if we don’t do this… Duncan and Quigley might just start sleeping together in one bed and that would be…”

“Let’s not go there,” The boy shuddered to think, “When are they even arriving? I don’t want the ice cream to melt,”

“I told you not to make them so early…” Isadora teased, knowing how much her boyfriend wanted their plan to go down even if it was under slight protest that Violet should have time to get used to being a mother to two girls instead of picking which Quagmire boy was worth her attention. “I also told you to use gelato, it melts slower.”

“But ice cream tastes better…“ Klaus protested, with a slight pout that reminded the girl of how cute he truly was.

While his brains had attracted her more, Isadora did love her boyfriend’s looks and the way they were still taking it slowish, despite living together. They each had their own spaces in the form of their bedrooms. Though the girl was hoping to use tonight as a way to show Klaus that she was ready to take their relationship past kissing and snuggling.

“Uh-huh, They should be here in… five, four, three, two…”

Right on schedule, there was a small knock on the door. Klaus was instantly on his feet with a bright tinge to his pale cheeks. The teenager adjusted his glasses again, clearing his throat as he was still nervous about pushing his big sister into this kind of situation. How he was going to keep a straight face and keep from cracking, he didn’t know. But the little shoo from Isadora and her cute smile made the boy nod and start for the door. The whole way Klaus was adjusting his clothes, pulling his suspenders tighter and making sure his white shirt was nicely tucked in.

However, the moment her boyfriend turned around Isadora set her real plan into action. There was no chance of the two geniuses actually pulling this off with small talk like the book suggested but she didn’t want to discourage things. So she took three small blue pills from a bottle hidden in her pocket and dropped them into the strawberry milkshake for Klaus, Duncan’s chocolate, and the cookies and cream one that Quigley always asked for. A smirk formed in her face as she watched the pills sink below and surface and quickly start to dissolve, a quick sign of her plan was about to start. When the door opened, she turned back with an innocent smile on her petite face. 

“Hi boys,” She said happily, waving at her triplet brothers. “Still not cutting that mop, Quigley?”

Quigley Quagmire, technically the eldest triplet, proudly ran a hand through his long dark hair. It was the only way to tell him and Duncan apart, “I think it looks fetching on me. I’ve been telling Duncan to grow his out,”

“Not doing it…” Duncan grinned in response as he walked in behind with his hair unbrushed showcasing his bangs that hung down to his eyebrows. He stopped in front of Klaus, with the two looking each other up and down. They were wearing identical clothes, fine shirts and slacks with detailed suspenders. Only his were red and were a different pattern. Nothing like the heavy brown jacket Quigley entered wearing, or his black shirt that honestly looked a little better fitting than white. The two shook hands with grins on their faces. “Well we dress up nicely,”

“Indeed.” Klaus smiled. The boy had missed Duncan just as much as his sister, after coming close to the boy at the preparatory school. Having met up for some boy time without their sisters knowing. He would never forget just how close they got even if it was just for one night only.

Next the final member entered the comfortable apartment in a simple skirt and little red tie she became accustomed to wearing. An outfit pretty enough to make Duncan and Quigley stare. Her hair was loose but swayed over one shoulder, now with no bangs. For once Violet was smiling, an unfamiliar feeling on her face. “Hello everyone,”

Noticing the smile on her face, Klaus grinned at her. “The girls asleep?”

“Finally,” Violet shook a baby monitor, sighing in relief. It could be so hard to get them down, usually taking her and Isadora together to calm them both. 

The five retreated to the couch, hitting up a little nerdy small talk about things they already knew but still enjoyed talking about. Klaus and Isadora explained details of some new books they read that week, Violet told them all about Beatrice getting her first tooth and how Sonny tried to get another table, while Duncan and Quigley stayed quiet struggling not to just up and grab their milkshakes before anyone else did. Every time they would get together Klaus would have to make them a second just because the two eager triplet boys always slurped them down faster than they could say hello.

He already had second drinks prepared and waiting for them in the refrigerator.

Isebella noticed the restraint and was annoyed by it, she couldn’t believe that they chose tonight of all night to be good, knowing that they had to drink them for this to work. Otherwise they might go this whole get together without talking even once, ruining the entire plan. One of them had to hook up with Violet by the end of this. She couldn’t go as a young single mother, and they couldn’t always lean on each other like this. She also didn’t want Klaus’s growing idea of him moving back in with his sister to go any further, they were already way too close at times.

Thus it was up to her dork brothers, who both wanted her clearly. They just had different ways to show it: Quigley’s lust was obvious, while Duncan kept it a little more flirtatious and sweet. 

So in an attempt to push, she reached out for her caramel milkshake and took a deep sip. “Delicious as always, Kluasy,” 

Klaus’ cheeks turned pink and he looked away, looking cute enough to kiss if Violet wasn’t between them.

“Kluasy? Soooo dorky…” Duncan teased.

Isadora tried something that surprisingly worked on both boys at once. She widened her eyes and looked at Violet, bringing to mind all the different nicknames they both had for her. Both of them grabbed their milkshakes, using the sweet drinks to hide their blushes behind mountains of soft ice cream. Little did they know, they walked right into their sister’s trap.

Completely dissolved, the viagra pills started to do their work on the teenage bodies without them noticing just yet. It would take a few seconds before either noticed, with Quigley the first to feel his body heating up and cock start to rise. He shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs to cover it, huddling into himself on the arm chair. While it took just a little longer for his brother to feel the effects, though quicker to get an erection. From his spot beside Klaus, it showed off a little in his tight black slacks. Though the Baudelaire didn’t take notice of it for now.

But Klaus wouldn’t be too far behind as he leaned over to get a drink too, noticing the strange taste in his strawberry milkshake. A hint of bitterness that nothing in the glass should have given, “Isadora… did you add something to my drink?”

“Would I do something to your wonderful milkshakes, babe? Mine tastes fine, how about yours Vi?” Isadora responded, smirking internally.

Violet’s was banana flavoured and after a deep sip she shrugged, “No, it tastes fine… Duncan? Quigley?”

“F-Fi-Fine… Just F-Fine…” Duncan stuttered, giving his brother and Klaus a look.

Nodding hesitantly, Quigley hugged a pillow to his raging hard cock. “Yea-yeah, I feel… oh god,”

The girls raised an eyebrow each, one knowing full well what was happening to him, the other worried about him. As the teenage boys all squirmed around like they were trying to hide something, since they were, Violet set her drink down in fear that there was something in the milkshakes. That would be the last thing she needed with two little ones at home. When she sat back, two pairs of eyes were glued to her perky breasts. Duncan and Quigley’s hormones were on fire, each one’s lust for the Baudelaire girl going crazy. 

Duncan swallowed hard, his mouth shuddering like he was trying to speak. Every last ounce of will power was holding his tongue back, but the drug was overpowering him. 

To tease the three boys and push things along, the mastermind behind all of this spoke up. Her voice soft and slightly sarcastic, knowing the effect they were under took everything they had to hold them from giving in. “Is something wrong, boys? Klausy you look a little red, let's get you some water.”

Klaus had never been on his feet faster. “Yes please!”

The two left the living room for the kitchen, leaving a nervous Violet with the unbearably horny Duncan and Quigley. Their cocks were so hard it was almost painful, the boys wishing in a way that Violet wasn’t in the room so they could relieve themselves together, side by side like normal. Since she was there however, ideas were growing in each of their minds.

Isadora pulled Klaus into the kitchen and away from the others, before quickly pushing him up against the fridge. Her eager lips attacked the squirming boy who tried to push her away but was quickly losing himself and melting into the kisses. For some reason his hands for the first time wanted to do more than hold her hips, twitching as his mind and body faught. Isadora’s breasts looked so inviting and soft, her ass plump and grabbable. 

But again, she was forced to make the first move. Reaching down and wrapping a hand around his hard cock, giving the shaft a nice squeeze that forced him to moan.

“Ahn… Is-Isadora!” Klaus hissed between kisses, feeling the girl touch his cock. “What are you doing?”

“Taking us to the next stage in our relationship,” She answered before flipping them around. 

Their kitchen had a counter that opened up to the living room, so Klaus was able to see the other three. However, Isadora could not. As she was kneeling down while her hands felt their way down Klaus’ sides. He moaned softly, looking at her with a mix of lust and confusion behind his cute glasses. It was arousing to see her start kissing all over his bulge and playing with the button to his slacks. She was hungry for it, and there was no will left to deny her.

“You are soooo hot…” Isadora purred, as she made easy work of her boyfriend's slacks. Klaus gritted his teeth. Every single word that came out of her affecting him deeply. He focused on the last word. He did feel hot. Hotter than he ever felt before as his body felt like it was burning as everything rushed down toward his now clad only in boxers cock. His mind clouded even more as his cock was begging to be let out. He needed her and he needed her right then.

“Please!” Klaus begged, he wanted relief and at that moment only his girlfriend could give it to him. Hiding a smirk as she tugged on the boxers, Isadora swiftly pulled them down and the object of her desire sprung forth.

Her hand reached out and her fingers nimbly wrapped around, each one sending jolt of pleasures all over the now all horned up boy. Klaus threw his head back when those fingers slowly gave pressure. He was just barely able to hold back not letting loose right then and there.

‘W-what’s happening to me?’ Klaus thought to himself. He couldn’t deny that part of his attraction to his girlfriend wasn’t just intellectually charged, but also sexually. Yet, he had always thought it was a part he had control over, until now. His girlfriend right below him, slowly masturbating his throbbing cock and not a single part of him wanted her to stop. As his pleasure increased, he found himself starting to move along, helping Isadora fondle his cock.

“M-more, Izzy!” Klaus shouted. Isadora grinned at the use of her shortened name, something the boy didn’t use often.

They were interrupted however by a shriek that pierced the room.

“Duncan! Quagmire! What are you two doing!” Violet’s voice could be heard. Isadora was smirking as she thought her plan was going so well, not seeing what Klaus was seeing. Duncan and Quagmire with their pants and undies around their ankles as their hands were wrapped on the other’s cock.

Klaus wanted to voice them to stop but nothing came out of his mouth excepting for his moans of pleasure as the girl below him kept her work on his cock down her throat.

What both missed as they were lost in their little world was the fact that despite her bluster, Violet still wouldn’t take her eyes off from the two boys. They were glued squarely on the hand wrapped cock as the two boys continued to pleasure each other unabashedly.


End file.
